


The Dreams of a Mermaid

by jokermans



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, Musical References, Revelations, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: It’s been several months since Eric met the mysterious silent girl, Ariel, along the shores of the castle. The castle staff and the surrounding townsfolk have fallen in love with her and await their upcoming wedding in a few months time. One day, a beautiful voice permeates through the castle, captivating everybody who’s heard it. Who was it from? (An alternate story where Ariel and Eric did kiss at the lagoon and she didn't get her voice back.)





	The Dreams of a Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uncia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voyages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449750) by [Uncia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncia/pseuds/Uncia). 



> Hey there! If you're reading this, please know this is my first work on a Disney story. A really different work from my usual stories. I just happened to watch bits of the movie again after so long and remembered how I loved Ariel and her mysteriously beautiful voice. I started looking for fanfics and the one made by Uncia, "Voyages", was my biggest inspiration for this work. It's such a great well written story. In fact, my story is kind of taking a few points from that story.. "Kind of like a sequel to it but not really." If you're out there still, I hope you don't mind and enjoy this story!
> 
> Settings are like the whole different scenario where Ariel and Eric did end up kissing each other at the Lagoon. Ursula never attacked. She never got her voice back. But I'm a sucker for happy endings so I tweaked what happens next. 
> 
> Also the event that happens in the beginning is left ambiguous. Only thing you need to know is there won't be any repercussions. Hope you enjoy because I enjoyed making it!

Prologue:  
It was another early morning for both Ariel and Eric. The two of them sailed out to sea in the small personal ship of Eric, which was now theirs. Eric proposed to Ariel months ago. After what must have been difficult for Ariel to try to convey without a voice, he finally learned the truth about her. He knew at least, the most important details. She was the one who saved her life. She was once a mermaid but she gave up her voice to live on the land and find him. Eric reassured her that even though he went looking for her voice, it didn’t matter after he met her and truly got to know her. He loved Ariel. It didn’t matter if she didn’t speak. He could understand her just fine. Right now though he was a bit groggy from waking up. He looked to his side to see that Ariel no longer was sleeping beside him. 

“She must have stepped outside for some fresh air.” he thought.

While trying to get up, he listens to the rocking waves and the sounds of seagulls in the distance. He loved the sounds of the sea. He learned to appreciate it even more now whenever he had special quiet moments with Ariel. Those moments were truly special. He was truly lovesick with her. What Eric didn’t expect to hear was the sounds of humming. 

“Mmmm….Mmm….”

It was a familiar tune. Eric stood up and put on his shirt. He tried to listen closely.

“Mmmm…Mmm…”

It was then he realized what that sound was. It was her voice.

“Ariel?” he called out. There was no answer.

He stepped outside the cabin and saw his love leaning her shoulders on the edge of the boat. She was beautiful. The sunrise’s light hit her hair and it made her gleam. She was looking over the water. Eric waited patiently again and then heard it. Ariel continued humming.

“Mmmm…Mmm…”

Eric had a huge smile. 

“Ariel…?”

She looked at him and smiled. She tried fixing her hair so that she could see him clearly. She had a hint of red on her cheeks. She shyly looked away for a moment, breathed in a bit of air, and then looked at Eric directly. At last she spoke.

“Hello, Eric.” it was a sweet melody as Eric heard his name from her lips.

“Ariel…!”

He ran towards her and raised her up. Both of them smiled gleefully. 

“Ariel… your voice. How? Why?”

Ariel had a look of confusion though. She wasn’t sure herself.

“I… I don’t know. This morning I suddenly had the urge to go out looking over the deck. As I was watching the horizon, a familiar light and melody came from the sea. It went towards me and before I knew it… my voice returned.”

“It’s… it’s a miracle!” he cheered. 

Both of them were in each other’s arms. They smiled and danced together on the deck of their boat. 

“There’s so many things I want to tell you, now that I can speak again.” Ariel said. A few tears coming from her eyes. 

“Like what?” Eric said. Their foreheads were now leaning to each other. Their faces were just a few centimeters away. 

“Like… I love you. I’m the one who found you. I’m…or I was a mermaid.” Ariel giggled as she spoke.

“But I already know all of that.” Eric laughed at what she said. 

“Fine… maybe I won’t just talk to you after all.” Ariel laughed as she teased Eric.

“Hey! I’m only kidding. I would love to hear everything from you all over again.” said Eric.

They both laughed as they gently held each other. 

“You know. At first, people joked about how it was nice that I had a girl who couldn’t speak.” said Eric.

“Eric! That’s mean. She shoved him lightly.” said Ariel with a cute pout. She knew he didn't agree to that.

“I know it was. It became hard because the more I fell in love with this girl…the more I wished I could hear her thoughts. Everyday I dreamed that I could speak to you clearly. Not necessarily through words. But I just wanted to know you. All your trials, your happy moments, your sad moments, your dreams. I wanted to know everything about you, Ariel. These last few months…I hope I understood what you truly felt. I’m also sorry… when I messed up.” said Eric a bit embarrassed.

“Haha. Yes, there were a few times, I got a bit frustrated.” Ariel said and laughed a little. “But I knew you were trying your best to get to know me. It wasn’t your entire fault. I messed up a few times too. But you did get to know me. That’s what counts.” Ariel gave Eric a reassuring tone. He felt a lot better after she said so. 

Now…I’d like to know everything you couldn’t tell me before, if you’d allow it that is.” Eric said. He could wait until she was ready. 

Ariel looked away for a moment and nodded with a smile. 

“Okay… where do I begin?” she said in a sweet tone. 

-Main Story-

It was another day in the castle. Everybody was hard at work with their given tasks. But what seemed to be the case for the entire staff were lightened hearts, and happy steps. It all started when a mysterious girl washed up on the shores of the castle several months ago. She was a beauty who couldn’t speak. At this point in time, their prince, Eric was on his way to becoming king and all of them were concerned about who he’ll end up marrying. They all had love and loyalty for their prince and worried about his well-being. It was because he kept denying every possible match for him. Then one day, he starts raving about a girl who saved the prince’s life. A girl with a beautiful voice. He searched and searched but to no avail. This left him even more fixated on not seeing any other eligible women. But she was different. She drew the attention of the prince. There was something unique about the girl that attracted him towards her. The prince decided to help her out and before anybody knew it, their prince, Eric, fell in love with this red headed beauty. 

There were concerns that this mystery lady was just trying to trick their beloved prince, but after some time with the girl, they themselves fell in love with her as well. All of them agreed it was her inquisitive and curious nature. Everything brought an honest and child-like smile to her face. She never treated anyone differently either. She made sure to greet everyone with a bow, a smile, or a wave. Sometimes she’d do some things unexpected like help a little with the cleaning of the castle, explore the stables and end up getting dirty, and even walk barefoot around the castle. Of course some of the older members of the castle household would rush and warn her not to do these strange things. It resulted though with silent inquisitive laughter coming from the young woman. In the end, these older people’s hearts melted for her too. She was like a gift from the heavens. An angel who stole the hearts of everybody in the castle and the nearby areas of the kingdom. The lady Ariel. 

Another thing they noticed was they way she danced beautifully. It was like there was a song in her heart, which guided her feet around the dance floor. With Prince Eric as her partner, it was a magical duo.

People were worried how someone could be with a person who couldn’t speak. But even without a voice, Eric understood her well. Of course there were times it’d be a bit slow with their communicating but it always ended up well between the two of them. 

After some time, the Prince announced his plans to marry her. It was greeted with a round of applause. Everybody thought it was a perfect match. In a few months time, the wedding will take place. Their prince will become a king and he will have a queen whose kindness and wondrous nature will help guide their kingdom to greater heights. Everybody in the kingdom was excited. But today an unexpected thing happened in the castle walls. It starts with Carlotta who was working in the castle. She was already getting ready for the big event coming soon. She was talking with some of the people in the castle pantry when all of a sudden; she hears a sound echoing through the entire castle. It was a song. 

Look at this stuff...  
Isn't it neat?...  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?...

A song sung by a beautiful voice never heard in the castle before. Carlotta was the castle caretaker for years and heard dozens of singers but this singer had no parallel.

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl...  
The girl who has everything?...

She could tell it was not just a girl but also a young woman singing. Everybody was attracted to it. 

Look at this trove...  
Treasures untold...  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?...

In fact, many of the staff suddenly stopped what they were doing to listen further. To find out where it was coming from. Carlotta looked at the others. 

“Do you know who is singing?” she asks the guard.

“No ma’am. I have never heard this voice before. It’s… beautiful.” said the guard with a wondrous look. He too was entranced. 

“Let’s find out… shall we?” 

In the end she walks out of the pantry towards the hallways of the castle. Along the way she would hear the voice continue singing.

I want to be where the people are....  
I want to see...  
want to see 'em dancing….

“Dancing. Could the singer be in the grand ballroom?” she said to the other staff. As she walked towards there, she noticed that they weren’t the only group attracted by the song. In fact, the entire interior castle staff seemed to wander towards the magical voice. Every room open, every kitchen staff, every laundry woman, butler, maid, and guard. They started slowly walking, quiet, and listening to the wondrous voice.

Up where they walk...  
Up where they run...  
Up where they stay all day in the sun…

Carlotta sees Grimsby too coming from the upper flowers and going down the stairs. He asks her the same question. 

“Madam. Do you know whose beautiful voice is going through the entire castle?” he asks Carlotta.

“No sir. That’s why were here to find out.” 

Wandering free...  
Wish I could be...  
Part of that world...

Grim and Carlotta slowly head towards the voice. She was right. It was coming from the grand ballroom. 

“Isn’t Prince Eric and Lady Ariel in the ballroom?” she asked. 

“I… I believe so. A friend of theirs?” said Grimsby. 

What would I give...  
If I could live...  
Outta these waters?...

Soon, several of the staff, along with Grimsby and Carlotta, slowly opened a little one of the many doors leading to the grand ballroom. They also noticed that all the other doors of the ballroom had heads peaking through as well. Through the small opening they saw only two people in the middle of the ballroom. It was the two people mentioned already. Prince Eric and Lady Ariel were dancing beautifully in the middle of the room. It seemed like they were too entranced with each other to notice all the faces trying to sneak a peak at the two of them. But that didn’t solve the mystery of who was singing. 

“If they’re the only ones there, who’s singing?” asks Carlotta. 

Their question was answered as soon as they heard the voice once again. It was coming from none other than the mouth of their beloved lady, Ariel. 

What would I pay...  
To spend a day...  
Warm on the sand?...

All the staff was shocked. The thoughts were all the same. She could speak? She can talk? She could SING? Not only can she sing but also it was the most beautiful voice any of them has ever heard. 

“Lady Ariel… is singing.” said Grimsby slowly. 

Soon one of the younger male castle household members ran out of the castle doors and signalled all the other staff outside the castle of the news. 

“Lady Ariel!… She can talk! She can sing!” 

The people were dumbstruck from the news and decided to head towards the ballroom as well to investigate. Even before they entered the main castle doors to the outside, everyone heard the voice of Ariel. It echoed even outside.

Betcha on land...  
They understand...  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters...

“Is that… her?” one of the older stable men said.

“Yes… yes it is.” said the young man.

It became a quick but quiet procession towards the ballroom. As they left the castle doors open, even the people nearby the castle gates began to hear her voice all the way from the outside. They all stopped what they were doing to try to hear the wonderful singing voice.

“It’s coming from the castle.” said the baker who happened to pass by. There was soon a crowd of people near the gates of the castle trying to listen. The guards didn’t shoo them away because they too wanted to listen. All were quiet as they heard every melody. 

Back at the ballroom, it was Prince Eric and Ariel still dancing with another. Every twist, Every turn. It was all beautiful and graceful. Ariel was almost done with the song. Eric felt embarrassed but had asked her that she sing the song that helped revive him when she saved him all those months ago. She couldn’t say no to him. It was supposed to be just a song but Eric held onto her and danced with her through every word. He couldn’t stop looking into her eyes. Her eyes were trapped in his as well. Their hearts were beating loudly as the beautiful melody soared through the entire castle. They both were in their own small world, not knowing the growing number of people surrounding them to listen. 

What's a fire and why does it...  
What's the word? burn?...  
When's it my turn?...  
Wouldn't I love...  
Love to explore that shore up above?...

It was at this part of the song that Ariel started to look down towards the floor. She was remembering some sadder memories. Eric looks at her and cups her chin gently. He shows her a caring smile. He wants her to know that he is there for her. With or without her voice, Ariel was Ariel. He loved her deeply. He knew that she sacrificed so much for him. It took some time but he learned the truth about Ariel even without her voice. It was already a miracle that her voice returned to her out of the blue. But he felt it wasn’t enough. He would do anything to pay her back for bringing him so much happiness. Ariel was a stronger person than he was. He saved her life and sacrificed her old one for him. And for that, he would make sure that everyday he would bring her happiness. 

Out of the sea...  
Wish I could be...  
Part of that world...

Ariel starts to lean towards Eric’s chest. They soon started to slow dance within each other’s arms. 

“I think I understand a little more about you, Ariel. Your song is… wonderful. “ Eric says.

“But it ends so sad… But you… You don’t. You deserve a happy ending.” He whispers into her ear.

Ariel was a bit quiet. He was already used to her being silent but that was when she had no voice. Now she was intentionally not speaking. 

Eric tries to change a few lyrics from her song. He wasn’t as amazing a singer as Ariel but he tried to sing in the same melody as her. He begins with a smile. Ariel was also giving him a curious look.

Now we can walk…  
Now we can run…  
Now we can stay all day in the sun…

He sings to her in small whispers. He was a bit red but he hopes he was saying it right. Ariel giggles a little. He’s seen Ariel giggle many times before but now he could hear the beautiful melody, which came with it. He imagined what it was like before but now it was better than anything he thought up.

“I thought you asked ME to sing, my prince.” Ariel smiled.

“Can’t I sing to my wonderful fiancé as well?” Eric laughs a little. Ariel turns a shade of red, which matched her hair. 

“Will you finish it with me?” he asks. Ariel nods as they both finish the song. 

The slow dance continued as they sang to one another. Everybody watched as the lovely couple continued.

Just you and me…  
And I can be…  
Part of your world…

The harmonious melody of their voices went through the entire castle. It brought tears to many of the people listening and watching. Slowly the two of them leaned their heads to one another. They can feel each other’s breath on their lips. They spoke one last time.

“Now I can tell you always… with words. I love you, Eric.” said Ariel.

“You never needed them Ariel. I love you.” said Eric.

It was then the two of them gave each other a magical kiss. It wasn’t their first or their last but it was special. The magic of the feeling filled through each of their bodies. The feeling and knowing of true love. What felt like a moment of forever was halted by claps and encores.

“Beautiful!”

“Wonderful!”

“Lady Ariel! That was amazing!”

Constant cheers and praises were said throughout the ballroom. The doors were open but they didn’t let themselves in to the ballroom. Through the windows of the ballroom, they could see in the distance people clapping as well. 

“They all heard you, Ariel. Your singing was wonderful.” said Eric.

“Th-thank you.” said Ariel a bit shyly. She didn’t expect an audience this big but she was happy they liked her singing.

A man and woman stepped forward from the crowd of people surrounding the ballroom. It was Grimsby and Carlotta. Carlotta first went towards Ariel and gave her a huge hug.

“My dear! Your voice! You can talk! But not only that, you can sing! You sing beautifully my dear.” said Carlotta with a few tears.

“Thank you, Carlotta.” said Ariel who returned the hug with a big smile.

“I just realized that was the first time you said my name. I’m tearing up again.” said Carlotta as she wiped her tears.

“It won’t be the last… I promise.” Ariel said happily. 

The couple then looked at Grimsby who gave them a proper bow.

“Lady Ariel. It’s good to finally hear you speak. What a beautiful voice. I’ve heard nothing which comes even close to its beauty.”

“Thank you for the praises, Grimsby.” Ariel then gave the proper bow of a lady.

Eric smiled and made sure to speak softly so that only Grimsby and Carlotta heard it.

“Ehem. Grim. Carlotta. I’d like to reintroduce Ariel. She was the girl who saved my life from the shipwreck all those months ago.”

“So it was you my dear. Thank you so much. But I had a feeling it was you.” said Carlotta with a nice wink.

Eric stopped them before they can speak further.

“Also. I forgot to mention. Even before we wed, I want you to know one thing. It’s not just “Lady Ariel”. She… is actually a princess.”

The two of them were shocked. 

“A princess? You were royalty all along my dear?” said Grimsby with a surprised look. 

“Well… I can finally tell you two all about my story. If you’re willing to listen… and willing to believe.” Ariel giggled a little as she held Eric’s hand. He replied with a smile of his own as he intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“Lady Ariel…oh I’m sorry… I mean Princess Ariel… may I know what was that song about?” asked Grimsby.

Ariel thought hard to describe it but decided to explain it simply.

“It’s about a mermaid.” said Ariel with a sweet smile.

“A mermaid… Hmm… How interesting.” said Carlotta. Grimsby smiled as well.

The four of them headed to a private room as Ariel began to retell her entire story. Ariel however mesmerized the entire kingdom from that day again. Not only by her beauty, kindness and wondrous nature, but also for her beautiful voice that permeated throughout the kingdom.


End file.
